Two Days
by LittleWolfLouise
Summary: This is a one shot of the love shared between Hayley and Elijah since the time spent at the plantation house.


I have had this drabble in my head for a while and decided to write a short piece about the love between Elijah and Hayley since her marriage.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or any of the characters and no infringement is intended

* * *

 **TWO DAYS**

Since those two days spent with Elijah at the plantation house, where they had finally succumbed to the passionate love they had for each other Hayley couldn't stop thinking about him. She had to go through with this marriage to Jackson for the sake of their wolf pack. Jackson was kind and loved her but although she knew he would do everything to make her happy, he wasn't Elijah. Her wedding day arrived and when Elijah tried to declare his love for her she just had to stop him, not for the reason she said, but because she wouldn't be able to go through with it if she let him say those three words. She knew she had broken him. When Klaus invited her and Jackson to live with them her heart leapt she would be able to see and talk to him every day. Elijah couldn't bear to see her with Jackson so he left the compound to live over the water in Algiers and this broke her.

She tried so hard to keep her vows but every day she broke them by just thinking of him. What was worse Jackson knew this and their marriage floundered along each pretending it was working and that they were happy. Yes, perhaps a small part of her was happy with Jackson but this other part pined for **him**. Then came the day when she knew Elijah had tried to let her go. She saw the sexual tension between him and Gia. It was obvious they had been intimate and she was mad with jealousy, finally, letting it find a voice at the witch's house

"I am so glad you have found a baby vamp and witch whisperer to keep you company." She said cuttingly.

"What would you have me do." he responded stiffly.

She wanted to scream and shout at him that they belonged to each other. Most of all she wanted **him** to be the man in her bed instead of her husband but she taken those vows. He always said she had a choice and it was **her** choice to marry Jackson. So she had no answer for Elijah, except to show the twisted look of jealousy on her face. After that they saw little of each other for a while both, deliberately, keeping their distance. If they saw one another they kept their faces free of expression and their actions were formal.

Soon Dahlia, the witch, arrived and wanted to take Hope, the Mikaelson's first born. Then Hayley pleaded with Elijah to allow her and Jackson leave so they could hide in the bayou with Hope. To let them have a head start before Klaus discovered, by leaving the magic free property where Klaus had insisted they stay. At first he was reluctant, but then she touched his arm and both realised their feelings for each other surfaced, fizzling. He agreed because he could deny her nothing. Klaus's rage was great, and Elijah suffered the loss of Gia at his brother's hand as punishment. Finally Hayley was found then cursed, by Dahlia to wolf form, so Klaus could keep Hope and punish her and the pack for fleeing. Elijah was consumed with anger, wanting to cut off all contact with Klaus for his evil doings. On the one day that month she was in human form she begged him to stay and lend a guiding hand to her daughter and because **he** loved her he agreed. Each month on the full moon when she turned to human he was there in the bayou, bringing her daughter, comforting her and it was as if they had never been estranged.

He panicked when he discovered traps were being set for wolves as Jackson turned on the next full moon and told him she was missing. He set to destroying every trap he could along with the hunters such was his rage. Neither realised the witch Davina had her and bargained to lift the curse temporarily if she killed for her, which Hayley did. Finally Davina agreed to lift the spell altogether and so Hayley kept her human form and took Hope back from Klaus. Elijah acquired an apartment opposite the compound for her and Jackson to live in so Klaus could have Hope near. It was as if their estrangement was forgotten and she used every opportunity to be at the compound to be near Elijah.

She told herself it was because she was a Mikaelson and they needed her help. She pinned him up against the fight cage wall demanding to know what was going on. He soon took control and reversed positions and as they gazed at one another the air was charged between them. She insisted on going to Tristan's ball with Elijah and when he held her in his arms and they danced she knew she was there just because of **him**. They chatted over their respective balconies and she told him that Hope would know their family was for Always and Forever which made him love her all the more. On Halloween Jackson had enough and left her for the Bayou because of the amount of time she was spending with Elijah. This one day Jackson wanted her there to celebrate but the Mikaelson's needed her - Elijah needed her - so she came home too late to share dinner.

She persuaded Jackson to come back at Christmas after he confronted her about her love for Elijah. She argued that he knew from day one of her love, but still, she married him and wasn't that enough? Resigned and out of love for her Jackson agreed to spend Christmas day at the compound with the Mikaelson's. She sat beside Elijah her heart bursting with love as he held and kissed Hope. All the time looks were exchanged between them but nothing was said by either, these feelings were too dangerous to voice. Everyone else there knew they were in love, it was so obviously simmering between them. Jackson had a fixed smile on his face, telling himself she was with him not Elijah, but he knew that wasn't true. Her soul was entwined with Elijah's and try as she might she couldn't stop that.

Then everything changed when Jackson had his heart ripped out in front of her by Tristan a tiny bit of her saw it as freedom to be with Elijah but guilt overwhelmed her forcing her to reject those feelings and say to him

"I love you, Elijah. I always have loved you. And Jackson knew that and he died loving me despite it. And now every time I look at you it's like he's right there and I'm hurting him all over again. He died because of me, so out of respect for him, I have to let you go."

Elijah sadly replied "Well, that seems like the right thing to do. You know, I tried that myself. It didn't work." Once more she broke him.

Filled with guilt and sadness she left with Klaus telling him there was nothing for her at the compound anymore and they travelled around with Hope hiding from Klaus's enemies. On their travels they discovered the truth about the wolf serum and came home as Finn was dying. Things got a little crazy from there and although Cami was a newly turned vampire and Rebekah cursed with madness they both spoke with a ring of truth about the love she had for Elijah. She refuted it angrily but in her heart she knew it to be true and when Klaus told her to stop wasting time as he had over Cami she finally realised she had to let Jackson go and be with Elijah, the only one she had ever had a true connection with.

Two days they shared their love again before he was bitten by Marcel. The newly turned Beast injected a venom in his blood for which there was no cure. She was beside herself with fear but he told her to leave New Orleans and be happy for Hope's sake, such was his love for her. Freya conjured a sleeping spell which would stay the infection for now, as their lives were now linked to Klaus who had been daggered. Tears falling she gave the sleeping Elijah one last kiss, before closing his coffin. She set off with Hope in the lorry, four sleeping Mikaelson's, in coffins, lined up in the back. She would not rest until she found a cure for them. When she found a cure, because she was determined to do so, this time it she would have more than two days with Elijah. For them it would be Always and Forever.

She finally acknowledged, without any reservations, that Elijah was her soul mate and one true love.


End file.
